


Flour and Honey

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, chilli pranks, honey and flour prank, itching powder dick, just a whole lot of pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Ever since Bucky moved into the Avengers tower, it brought incomprehensible joy when you had found out that Bucky was so easy to prank and annoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bucky Barnes or anything Marvel has created.
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing but that’s it, just major fluff and Avengers friendship.

It had been a glorious six months of non-stop pranking.

You had never been this creative with your pranks and it was like pranking Captain Iceberg all over again. You had pranked everyone on the Avengers team (apart from Bruce, for obvious reasons and you had only gotten Nat once, you didn’t try again because she could probably kill you with some kind of micro blow dart installed in her nostrils). You had pranked everyone and when Bucky Barnes, former Winter Soldier had been accepted into the Avengers Initiative- you had new prey.

And it all started when Bucky asked what you did for the Avengers:

“ _So, Miss. Y/L/N, what is it that you actually do for the group? I’ve never seen you in combat.” Bucky asked and everyone dropped their forks in fear._

 _Had you already planted a stink bomb in the air vents again? Was there a trip-wire underneath their seats that would set off the sprinklers like you did the last time with Sam when he was flying in?_ _Were you even there or was it just a hologram set by FRIDAY and you were setting up your prank right now?_

_“I’m the eyes and ears of the Avengers when they’re on missions. I can see into where they can’t and I help them when they need it.” You were kind and that put the others on edge.  
_

_“You made me walk into a wall in the last mission, I wouldn’t call that helping.” Tony murmured, taking a large bite of his shawarma.  
_

_“I couldn’t resist the temptation.”  
_

_“You obviously couldn’t resist it when you super-glued my shield to the magnet and I couldn’t get it off.”_

_“It was for scientific research.” You explained, shrugging your shoulders nonchalantly.  
_

_“Or the time when you messed around with my helmet and it was facing the back. I had to reprogram FRIDAY for a counter measure if you tried that again. It took me six hours!”  
_

_“Drama queen, it doesn’t take that long to reprogram FRIDAY.” Your response left Tony spluttering about his helmet.  
_

_“Or the time you switched out all my weapons with nerf toys and it took me a week to find them, buried underneath kitchen sink.”  
_

_“That’s your fault, you assumed I hid them somewhere incredibly top secret.” You rested your chin in the palm of your hand, winking at Nat who rolled her eyes good-naturedly._

_“Or the time you switched my arrows and they all blasted glitter and confetti on the fourth of July.” Clint chimed in.  
_

_“It was the fourth of July and it was Steve’s birthday, I had to do something for him.” You pointed to Steve and he shook his head, chuckling as he remembered the look on Barton’s face when he was expecting an explosion and instead was met with a blast of confetti and glitter, with your voice hollering over the comms, a happy birthday to your, quote: ‘favourite capsicle’.  
_

_“And what about the time you switched Mjolnir with an impressive double and I was facing an opponent with a metal replica? I’m still trying to figure out just how you were worthy to lift it.”  
_

_“Actually that was a group effort.” You interjected.  
_

_“What?” Thor asked, looking around the table, betrayed.  
_

_“Yeah, we got Wanda to get Vision into lifting your hammer and putting it somewhere ‘safe’ since you were ‘losing it all the time’.” You and Tony high-fived at your genius as Thor looked down, “Barton melted down a whole bunch of metal arrowheads and Cap was the only one strong enough to really meld it into the shape we needed and even sketched the pattern for us. Romanoff etched into the metal and Bruce put it all together.”  
_

_Everyone looked at Thor as he pushed his fork around his plate despondently before turning back to you and Bucky. “You should be careful around her, Buck, she’ll get you too.” Steve warned._

_“I doubt that.” Bucky scoffed, nibbling at his own food.  
_

_“Is that a challenge, Barnes?” You grinned, your eyebrow raised, E/C eyes twinkling with mischief as you leaned forward, closer to Bucky who watched, a glint in his own eyes.  
_

_“Think you’re up for it, Y/L/N?”_

_Your grin turned into a full, manic smile, “hell yeah!”_

Boy, did he fuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ever since Bucky moved into the Avengers tower, it brought incomprehensible joy when you had found out that Bucky was so easy to prank and annoy.
> 
> ||Please don’t repost anywhere or plagiarize||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bucky Barnes or anything Marvel has created.
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing but that’s it and major fluffy ending with Winter Boo Bear.

Oh yes, you had gone all out for the pranks.

It had gotten to the point where Bucky would look around every corner and got FRIDAY to survey every part of the tower before he even thought about settling down in a semblance of relaxation.

But now, he was finished with taking your pranks lying down and unable to do anything, because everyone had told him that you were impossible to get back. One of your pranks snapped his severely thin control in half and he had, had enough:

_Bucky closed his bedroom door behind him, his long hair dripping onto the towel around his neck as he looked around the room, making sure you weren’t around (like the last time. You had caught with his towel down, **literally** ). He dried off, quickly and slipped on a pair of black boxers and his best jeans before he towel-dried his hair messily. _

_He was going on a date for the first time in God knows how long, he wanted to make a good impression. Well, as good an impression the former Winter Soldier could leave. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, pulling away from his face as he walked to the bathroom, fixing himself through his jeans as he walked. His boxers were probably new and the material was disagreeing with him a little._

_He lathered shaving cream over his facial hair and used a cutthroat razor, something he remembered using and he expertly shaved the stubble away with clean, quick strokes, before he was finished, his face bare. It took years away from his face as he washed his face._

_Dabbing some aftershave into the open pores, he hissed at the sting before he walked back into his room, adjusting himself once again._

_Christ, the new material was itchy._

_He shrugged on a shirt and put on a pair of boots, taking the necessary items before he went out, waving a goodbye to Steve and you, walking a little bow-legged._

_It left a grin on your face._

_That night, Bucky came home, red-faced as he stared at you and Steve, since you were both in the same spot in front of the TV._

_“Buck, what happened?” Steve questioned, worried as Bucky glared at you and your knowing grin.  
_

_“What did you do?!” He roared, pointing his cybernetic finger at you as he spread his legs even further, as if that would stop the itch.  
_

_You rose up and slowly walked around the chair, “feeling a little **tingly**  are we, soldier?”You smiled maniacally as Bucky growled, lunging for you and you raced out of there, faster than you had ever run before._

_Pietro would be proud._

So, Bucky decided to prank you, after the itching powder incident. And after he succeeded, hopefully, you would leave his genitals alone.

Everyone had ordered in tonight for dinner and he knew that you weren’t a particular fan of spicy food and that it disagreed with you immensely.

_Lightbulb._

Bucky entered the kitchen and your food had been left alone. The former Winter Soldier grinned as he raided the pantry and found the ghost chilli powder he had seen Thor drowning his food in, earlier in the day.

He grabbed your cartons of Chinese food and doused them in the powder heavily before cleaning everything up and getting rid of the evidence.

 

(..)

 

Everyone sat at the table happily, their cartons of their preferred Chinese meals distributed among them and you slid yours in front of you happily. You loved Chinese food and you could never get enough of it as you piled your favourite dishes on your plate. 

Bucky calmly ate his own food reservedly, watching everyone but his attention was mainly on you as you took massive helpings on your fork, too hungry to really savor the flavour of the food. 

He chuckled silently.

Then the most glorious thing for him happened. 

You swallowed your food thickly, your hands shaking and your fork clattered to the ground loudly. “Fuck,” you managed to croak through your burning throat, Your face was red and your eyes were watering as your E/C eyes snapped to Bucky’s cocky blue-gray, a smug grin curling his full lips.  _‘Asshole.’_ Was all you could think.

“Is it a little hot on the tongue?” Bucky asked, being an even bigger dick.

 _‘Oh, I’m going to verbally spear him in the dick when I can get my mouth to move again.’_ You thought viciously, glaring at him.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Steve asked, his concerned question bringing the rest of the group’s attention to your frozen form. You couldn’t get any word out, the pain was too intense. You could feel your stomach turning and your breathing was heavy. You mimed with your hands. “Spicy?” You nodded at his suggestion as you painfully swallowed what you had in your mouth and you grabbed the bread and started scoffing it down before you stumbled to the kitchen, drinking milk straight from the carton.

The clatter of your chair falling to the ground echoed in the room as everyone stared at Bucky.

He had successfully gotten you.

 It was a harsh and cruel move to use  _chili powder_ , but he had gotten you nonetheless. Wanda and Nat had gotten up to check on you as Tony just stared at the Bucky with wide eyes. 

“Holy shit.” Tony breathed, shocked.

 

(..)

 

You needed to get him back after the chili powder. 

Even though you slept by the toilet bowl that night, your throat was scratchy and still burning through the following morning and your lips were red and swollen like you’d just had a serious make out session with a guy who used chili for chapstick, it was a damn good prank and he was the only one who had gotten you so far.

Not to say you weren’t mad about it, because you were furious and the pranks between the two of you had gotten serious.

You had laid mouse traps underneath the covers of his bed and revelled in the glory of his yelps that echoed throughout the building as he went to bed that night.

Bucky had chewed a whole bunch of gum and stuck it in your hair, with you screaming  _‘fuck you, Happy Feet!’_  as you chased after him. At least you were able to get the gum out without sacrificing your hair, but the process was so painful that Bucky considered it a win.

You had countered with the classic whip cream-hand-and-feather prank. But the only difference was that the whip cream was in his metal hand. The red mark his metal limb had left on his whip-creamed face was hilarious and every time you saw him, you burst into laughter.

Bucky then decided to get creative and super-glued your hand to the glass bottle of coke you had been drinking. You had _left it for twenty seconds_ and his timing was perfect!You were convinced that he had practiced multiple times before executing the prank. When Steve saw, he just turned to you and spoke with the most shit-eating grin on his face, “payback for my shield,” and proceeded to high fived Bucky and they left the room with a victory swagger in their step, with you growling at their backs.

You needed to end this war and you were going to win it. 

It was going to be incredibly quick and you had two key elements that you needed to use in rapid succession of each other. 

This was the prank to end all pranks.

 

(..)

 

Bucky was sitting on the couch by himself, the others had gone out somewhere, you didn’t know where and you didn’t care. 

It was perfect.

You dipped your hand in the jar of the stickiest honey that you could find at the local supermarket and you scooped out as much as your hand could manage. You set the jar down before you walked to Bucky as you normally would. Just as he was about to turn, you slammed your hand down on his head, the honey flying everywhere, but more importantly, in his long hair. 

Just for added effect, you massaged into his scalp a little more, giggling as he shot up, cursing at you before he ran for the showers, his hair sticking up in all sorts of ways. 

You had to act fast now.

Cleaning your hand as best you could, you snatched the flour from the bench next to the honey and you raced after him. You burst through the door like Superman and saw Bucky who had just gotten out of his sticky shirt. His head snapped up to look at you. “Y/N, don’t you dare!” 

You didn’t listen obviously.

You dumped the flour all over him, it sticking in his hair and all over his body. As you were about to run out the door, you were yanked back. “Uh-oh,” you grunted as you were suddenly shunted backward and you fell against his chest.

“ _’Uh-oh_ ’ is right.” Bucky’s voice rumbled in your ear as he tugged you in the hot shower with him and he rubbed his head against you. You squealed as the globs of honey-flour found purchase on your own head as he rubbed it with vigor, laughing with you as he tried to wiggle away.

His metal arm tightened around your waist, keeping you flush against him as he lifted you toward the spray, your clothes clung to your skin as the flour and honey and flour washed off from both of you and he slowly brought you down to him, smiling gently.

“You know,” he started casually, bringing your attention to him, “we need to stop doing these pranks, they’ll think we actually hate each other.”

“Aww, but it’s so much fun.” You pouted as Bucky raised one dark brow at you.

“I seriously considered murdering you after the itching powder one.” Bucky said, as you slid your hands through his hair with some shampoo, getting the honey and flour out.

“But that’s how we started to get closer, I felt bad about doing that to you so I even helped you to stop the itch.” You countered as you massaged his scalp gently with your fingers. Your fingernails scraped against his scalp. He loved that.

“I know, doll and after everyone left, I stayed by you in the bathroom to help with the spice, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did.” You gently pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose as you rinsed out the honey and flour, leaving his hair clean and he reciprocated the process with your own hair. Your eyes snapped open as you thought of something, “I’m telling you right now, when our children ask how Mummy and Daddy fell in love, we’re going to lie through our teeth and say our first kiss was on an ice-rink and you confessed your love to me with rose petals and chocolate, not that I was helping you clean your balls from itching powder and you took care of me as I vomited up ghost chili spice.”

Bucky chuckled, “deal, baby.”

“. . you didn’t object to kids.”

“Why would I, when I got the most beautiful woman in my arms? Any man with half a brain cell would want children with you.” Bucky grinned charmingly, bringing forth his inner soldier. “Want to get some practice in?”

“Smooth, Sargent. Smooth.” You leaned forward, his hands still in your hair and your lips met in a suave, loving kiss.


End file.
